A New Light
by IHeartLupinBlack
Summary: Bella died giving birth to Nessie. So this is a story of how Edward finds new love with a demigod and he recovers from the loss of Bella and learns to love. Kind of bad I just started righting so no bashing please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 EPOV

16 years. 16 years since my Bella died to give birth to our beautiful daughter. 16 years since the light disappeared and now I think it has come back. A girl with straight, sleek and shiny brown hair and bright sea green eyes that seemed to go on forever. There she sat with her mother Sally, Esme's new friend that we meant when we moved to New York City, and her brother. They had welcomed our family warmly to the city that never sleeps even knowing what we are. They are demigods, children of Poseidon, as Carlisle explained to us. Both of Sally's children holding a claim on the sea. The brown haired beauty sat there smiling at us while her mother introduced them. Her name is Allie, short for Alexandria, and her brother's name is Percy, which is short for Perseus. I couldn't care less about her brother at the moment; all I could see was her face and her deep beautiful eyes. Emmett and Jasper had struck up a conversation with Percy, they were talking about the X-Box and sports and all that. Esme and Carlisle had started talking to Sally learning more and more about raising demigods. Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee all started talking to Allie, all of them observing her fashion sense and her personality. All of the girls seemed to love Allie almost instantly. I sat there silently with Jacob still staring at Allie when Jacob broke my concentration.

"_You haven't stared at a girl like this since Bella, she would have wanted you to move on you know," _he thought. I nodded not turning away from this new light that had brightened my life again. Allie turned and smiled and waved at me when the girls looked away. I smiled and waved back, if I had a heart right now it would be racing at 100 miles a minute.

"So your immortal right Allie?" Carlisle asked.

"That's right I claimed my immortaliy from my father becoming the princess of the sea." She stated. "Percy turned down his to stay with his girlfriend Annabeth," she said that in a teasing tone. Percy threw a throe pillow at her which she neatly dodged. So she was immortal, I wouldn't have to change her into a vampire if I wanted to stay with her forever. A human for iternity, that sounded absolutely wonderful. That's it I am going to make this girl mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 EPOV

After a while Allie got tired talking to the girls and came over to start a conversation with me. I was pleased that she wanted my company. Alice, Nessie, and Rose went to talk to the boys. Sally, Esme, and Carlisle went outside to get away from all of us kids. So Allie and I started talking. Apparently she was going to a performing arts high school right now. She played the violin and the piano, she was also an actress. She sang a few notes for me and it was just lovely. She asked me for some of my hobbies. I listed them and we sat there and talked for a least an hour before it was time for my family to leave. I didn't want to leave. I couldn't just leave her it seemed impossible. Every step she took, every breath she breathed was pulling me closer and closer to her. But unwillingly I left with my family when we left the house I was bombarded by my families thoughts.

_It is so wonderful that you found a new girl Edward_-Esme

_She sounds like the perfect match for you_-Carlisle

_You should go for it Eddie _(I growled at the nickname)_ she sounds pretty awesome_-Emmett

_Your emotions are very strong for this girl. She seemed to take a tiny interest in you too._-Jasper

_She doesn't have to become a vampire to be with you forever, I think you should go with it_-Rosalie

_She is a really nice girl daddy_-Renesmee. Her thoughts made me smile. Nessie never knew Bella and had trouble thinking of me in a relationship. Alice's thoughts were by far the loudest…

_EDWARD SHE IS PERFECT FOR YOU. Just don't take it too fast okay, If you do you might scare her away. But I would love to have her as a sis…_Alice started to have a vision and it was the most wonderful thing I had seen in 16 years. _Allie and I are sitting by a drift wood fire on the coast. She's telling me about the times she came to this beach when she was little. We are laughing and having fun. You could see the love for her in my eyes. She looked into my eyes and stared right back. She smiled. _The vision ended.

I stood there for a second then Alice and I both got into the cars with the others like nothing had happened. When we got home I went straight to my room where I lay on my couch thinking of her. Wondering what the vision meant. Would she accept the love she saw in my eyes? Did she see the love at all. Would she reject me? So many questions were floating in my mind that I didn't even notice my siblings enter my room. They were all blocking their thoughts from me and when I looked up at them, they all had mischievous grins on their faces. This couldn't be good.


End file.
